Literally Falling in Love
by Me-la Kenzu Chan
Summary: During Bridget's constant strives to become more manly, he runs into many obstacles, but the first person he truly gets a crush on is far more than any trial he could ever face. MultipleBridget. Lots of gender confusion!
1. Prologue

I'm so happy to be writing a Guilty Gear fic, and of course, it'll mainly be about my FAVORITE Guilty Gear character. BRIDGET! Why? Because about the only times a see a fic with Bridget in it is a BridgetDizzy. ...It's not a bad thing, but I've always been one for variety.  
  
There is definitely going to be a pairing in here, but I can already promise you, the main pairing that I'm hinting at is NOT yaoi. Now, I love yaoi myself, so it's not because of dislike... But, there's going to (of course, this is Bridget!) a lot of gender confusion, so there will be plenty of yaoi hints. But that's not the point...Anywho I hope you like this! Enjoy! Just giving fair warnings to anyone who was kind enough to click this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Guilty Gear.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"Ow!!"  
  
From a distance, it appeared to be a girl squirming. Closer, it appeared to be a blond tied up. Of course, anyone who was noisy enough saw that this person was trapped in Yo-yo strings, and if it wasn't for the cross that was on this person's hat-bonnet thingy, the violent cursing wouldn't come as much as a surprise.  
  
Bridget was mad.  
  
Are there any other words to explain the humiliation he was feeling right now? I'm sure nothing pisses off anyone more than his or her job not being taken seriously. Especially, since our Bridget is quite serious about his bounty hunting. So after being given a false list by Ino, he confronted the seemingly oversexed woman. Five words can explain what happened. He got his ass kicked. And Ino, being the b-tch she was, added insult to injury by tying him up with his own Yo-yo.  
  
So that now explains our lead's current situation. He was tied up in the middle of some random street, with the think strings painfully digging into his skin.  
  
"...GODD-MN THAT F-CKING B-TCH!!" He screamed, and finally gave up his futile struggle. It wasn't like him to curse; that was very un- ladylike...though he was striving to become manly, some habits die-hard. He felt behind himself, trying to feel for any loosing in the knots. Finally, tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"I can't untie these strings by myself...I can't even sit up..." He sneezed, "and I'm freezing out here!" Only making matters worse, it began to rain, and the few people who went down this particular back alley went by faster, paying no heed to the boy on the ground. He was there for two hours, absolutely miserable, until finally, someone approached him.  
  
"What's a cute girl like you doing out in the rain like this?" A shady looking man approached, looking down at him hungrily. Before Bridget spat out his usual 'I'm not a girl!' he decided to use his looks to his advantage. Getting an immediate helpless expression (if you can look more helpless than he already did) he sighed, letting tears fall freely down his face,  
  
"I..I was looking around...because I drop my yo-yo, but then this horrible woman mugged me and l-left me here like this." He sobbed, "please sir, if you get me out...I'll...I'll do anything for you!"  
  
"Anything? You know what you're saying girl?" The man licked his lips.  
  
"Oh yes. I know what I'm saying." Bridget smiled almost seductively. The man kneeled down and in short time, got Bridget out. The boy stood up, and smiled at his liberator.  
  
"Thank you so much." Bridget, squeezed excess water out of his hair, and then approached the expecting man,  
  
"Before we do anything...I'd like you to know." He smiled sweetly, "I'm a transitive, cross dressing, bounty hunting boy; and if you don't believe me, I'll let you see."  
  
"......what?"  
  
"I'm a boy." He said firmly, and turned to walk away, only to have his wrist grabbed roughly.  
  
"Ow, what are you doing!?" He tried to struggle, but was pulled against the man.  
  
"There's still something you could do for me."  
  
'Oh jeez, I try to be nice, but I guess I can't be to some people." Bridget kneed the man in his crotch.  
  
"Sicko." Bridget quickly walked down the street, abandoning the man in the same place he once was.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Ok, the beginning is meant to be somewhat serious and short, but trust me, it's going to get more humorous when I bring in the other characters. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 1

Why to I bleep out the cursing? This is rated PG 13, I'm not ready to make it R-rated yet...but it will be eventually. I can't leave out certain details. No more questions? Okay, time to start the fic again! Enjoy

((Has corrected May's name.)) Hmm, Hybrid, thank you for your correction...though the "for your information part seemed a tad hostile...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Guilty Gear.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Achoo!" Bridget hugged himself, trying to warm up. His clothes were still damp, and sitting in the cool little restaurant wasn't helping. He had to use the restroom, but someone who would be in there for a long while took the toilet. He shivered, sipping on some of the warm miso soup he ordered,  
  
'I could curse that woman's name for the next three days!' He sneezed after the thought, 'Did I catch pneumonia?'  
  
"Just sit down Ky, I'll bring you something in a moment!" The owner of the place sat down the tall blond man, happily skipping off. Bridget looked over momentarily, faintly recognizing Ky.  
  
'Where was the last place I saw him?' The young boy thought.  
  
()() Flashback- Four weeks ago ()()  
  
"This place is under surveillance because of suspected gear activity! No one is to leave until I give further notice!" The tall blond said quite clearly.  
  
"I Have To Go!!!" Bridget said outraged.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to." Ky said calmly.  
  
"Yes you can! Just get out my way!" 'I hate to be so impolite, but I gotta go pee!' "NOW!"  
  
"Miss, if you don't calm down soon-"  
  
"Miss?!" Bridget lost his temper. (AN: Heaven or Hell!!! :P) "Did you just call me miss?!" He pulled out two Yo-yos, glaring dangerously at the man in front of him. "Five seconds. I'm giving you five seconds to move, or I swear..." The young blond growled.  
  
"You jerk!" A small brown haired girl promptly hit Ky in the back of the head with an anchor, knocking him straight to the ground.  
  
"May?" Bridget asked, remembering seeing her after he not only tied her up from the fake list he received three weeks ago, but also after he started to visit Dizzy.  
  
"Hey Bridgy!" May said cheerfully. "Did you find that lady in red you told me about?"  
  
"Not yet." Bridget shifted back and forth somewhat impatiently, "I found bit of a trail though...no offence, it's great seeing you again, but I gotta go!"  
  
"Ano, already? Okay, but have you seen Dizzy recently? She was around here."  
  
"No!" Bridget bit his lip.  
  
"Jeez, you don't have to yell."  
  
"Please May, let me by!"  
  
"You two are both under arrest." Ky said, towering over both of them. He may have somehow gained consciousness, but the large lump on the back of his head was pure evidence of what had happened.  
  
"Oh No!!" Bridget whined.  
  
"Bring it on, pretty boy!" May chirped challengingly, swinging her anchor over her shoulder. Ky immediately brought out his sword and swiped at both of them; May ducked, but Bridget jumped overhead. Ky brought up his sword, ready to strike Bridget down...however.  
  
'It's raining inside?' Ky thought blandly, 'But this is warm and...OH GOD!'  
  
"Oh God..." Bridget blush heavily. 'I peed on myself.' He looked down and saw May already instinctively moved aside. Ky, however, seemed to be frozen with shock, the warm liquid tinkling down his face. The boy quickly landed on his feet.  
  
"I am so sorry sir; but that was the whole reason why I had to leave!" Bridget apologized. Ky's eyes slowly moved to stare at Bridget, then, a murderous glaze came over his pupils that would make even Sol shudder.  
  
"I." The young man stated slowly, "I. Am. Going. TO. KILL YOU!!" He bared his teeth evilly and charged. Bridget screamed like a girl and took off running as May watched them disappear into the distance.  
  
()() Flashback Over. ()()  
  
'It took me a week to get him off my trail!' Bridget thought uncomfortably, getting up from his seat. 'I'll just leave some money here and go. I think I can find somewhere else to use the bathroom.'  
  
Just at that moment, Ky's eyes caught Bridget looking at him. Bridget almost shrieked, freezing like a deer in the headlights.  
  
'Please just turn away! Please act like you didn't see me. Please be blind!!' Bridget prayed, mentally doing eight Hail Mary's. But to his horror, Ky stood up and walked over to him, putting a strong hand on his shoulder. Bridget smiled weakly at him, hoping he just let him go on. However, Ky's grip held firm and he greeted,  
  
"Why hello Miss. I believe you remember me."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Oh, what will happen to Bridget now? Will he get arrested? Will Ky kill him? Will he pee on himself again? Will I stop doing these annoying cliffhanger thingies? Yes, I'll stop. That's the only answer you're getting until I put up the next chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Guilty Gear.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"H-hello Mr. Ky." Bridget whispered uncomfortably.  
  
"Would you like to sit with me?" Ky gestured warmly.  
  
"...Okay." Bridget nervously picked up his soup, and walked with him, seeing as though he still didn't remove his hand from his shoulder. They sat down, and Ky smiled politely, yet stayed silent. Bridget looked at him uneasily several times, and finally, not able to take the hush any more, he quickly said,  
  
"IamsosorryaboutwhathappenbutIreallycouldn'tcontrolthesituationanylonger.Rea lly,Ibeggedyoutoletmeasidefortheveryreason.Iamterriblysorry,there'sreallynoe xcuseand-"  
  
"-Miss please, I fully understand." Ky stopped the lengthy apology. "What happened really was out of your control and I surely could've been more understanding. What I did was a horrible way to treat a lady; certainly one who was under as much distress as you."  
  
'Distress? Lady?! No wait, we're still on sensitive ground; I'll correct him later.' Bridget smiled, "Really? Thank you so much. But I must ask, what made you change your mind?"  
  
"I just thought about it." He smirked, and changed the subject, "I'm quite surprised how well you handled a toy, I'm sure you'd be deadly with a real weapon."  
  
"A real weapon? This is a real weapon." Bridget pouted, fingering his yo-yo. "You must be talking about the time you caught up with me and almost took my head."  
  
"Yes. Once again," He took Bridget's hand in his, "I must apologize for behaving that way towards a lady, especially one as attractive as you."  
  
Bridget blushed and quickly pulled back his hand, "Um, thank you." He looked down, "So Mr. Ky, why exactly are you here?"  
  
"Right now, I intend to pay for a lovely girl's lunch."  
  
"Wha?!" His face was crimson, "No thank you, I can pay for my own meal!"  
  
"Please, I'm trying to intrude on your independence, I just want to pay for your pleasant time."  
  
Bridget pouted, "You pay prostitutes for their time."  
  
"You're hardcore!" Ky laughed, "Okay, let's say I'm paying you back for giving you Hell for a week."  
  
"Accepted." Bridget nodded in a business like manner.  
  
"Truthfully, I came here to use the phone, but I know the owner and she insisted on bringing me something." He shrugged.  
  
"Oh." Bridget nodded again. "I see, ummm." He shifted uncomfortably, "Your foot's on mine."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Ky moved it, "So miss, what exactly is your name?"  
  
"Bridget."  
  
"Bridget? How elegant."  
  
"Sir please, can you stop flirting!"  
  
"I'm not flirting, really! Just complementing a few lovely features." 'She is to cute, and much too modest.'  
  
"I'm back Ky!" Jam smiled, holding up some well-prepared food proudly, however, her smiled dropped when she saw Bridget sitting with him.  
  
"Who's this?" Jam demanded, slamming the food on the table.  
  
"Jam, please don't get hostile Miss Bridget and I were just-"  
  
"Miss Bridget?!" jam calmed down after that outburst, and smiled. "Oooh, Bridget. Sorry about that." Jam grinned, "Enjoy yourselves." She walked away care freely.  
  
'Is she having mood swings?' Ky thought, but it left when he heard Bridget sneeze.  
  
"I didn't even notice; you're completely soaked!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine." He coughed, finding himself sweating though he was freezing and shivering.  
  
"Miss Bridget, please allow me to at least take you to a hotel."  
  
"Achoo!" Was the only response he could give, finding himself overcome with sickness. Ky quickly helped him to his feet and escorted him out.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()

Hope you liked this chapter! Review and let me know!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't not own Guilty Gear X2!!

CHAPTER 3 START

Bridget awoke to find himself in a room he didn't recognize. Immediately panicking, he sat up, only to lie back down from an attack of dizziness. He closed his eyes and slowly probed his mind for details.

'Okay, I'm still wearing my clothes...the worse didn't happened...but what just happened? I was at the restaurant with Mr. Ky...and then...I don't remember, my head hurts.'

He closed his eyes painfully; just then, the door opened and Ky came into the room with a hot bowl of soup. He smiled, seeing Bridget awake again.

"I'm so glad your up! I was really worried, you past out as we were walking down the street, so I took you to the closest hotel I could find. I called this doctor in and he checked on you, privately of course, but then he walked out of the room laughing. He wouldn't tell me anything...except that I was a fool...which I didn't understand..."

Bridget sweatdropped and smiled nervously, 'Well at least he didn't take off my clothes himself.' "I.. think I need a hot shower ((cough)) m-more than anything else...I have a change of clothes in my b.....W-where's my bag!?"

He sat up again, but before he could say much more, had a violent coughing fit. His small body shook and Ky grabbed a glass of water, making him shallow it until his coughing subsided. Slowly Bridget said, "I think I left my bag at the restaurant...if you could please go get it..."

"Sure, but are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I won't do anything r-rash" he sneezed. Ky stood to his feet and opened the door to leave, pausing momentarily to look at Bridget once more before closing the door behind him. Bridget sighed shakily and rolled out of the bed. He made his way to the bathroom, full of shame.

After using the restroom (He had to go pee for the last to chapters!) he turned the shower on.

'I bet Baiken would never get into a situation like this' He thought, remembering the manliest person he knew. He let the water wash away everything from his body. Ky came back into the hotel in a matter of minutes. He heard the shower and walked over, lightly knocking on the door before opening the door. Bridget shrieked, glad to behind the extremely blurry shower curtain, though he still hollered, "Don't you knock?!"

"...I did." Ky said, though he was thinking, 'For such a cute girl, she sure is flat-chested.'

"You still could have waited or something." Bridget pouted, poking his crimson face out.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything thing!" Ky smiled, "I'll just leave the bag here." He placed the pouch on the toilet and walked out bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Bridget carefully climbed out the shower, dried himself off and pulled out his pink clothing, 'it's so rainy, I need something cheery..' He quickly dressed himself, put his gigantic cuff around his waist, making sure that the pouch was securely on, before he stepped out gracefully.

Ky sat on the bed, and blushed seeing Bridget's adorable mien as he walked out. Bridget smiled as his own cheeks reddened and looked at the ground,

"Thank you so much for all you've done for me Mr. Ky. If there's anything I can do to repay you, please let me know. I am in your debt." he bowed slightly. He looked up a bit after he heard the older man's footsteps come toward him.

Ky bent down and kissed Bridget's hand gently, "A true gentleman never accepts repayment for serving a lady in need." He looked up and met Bridget's eyes, "Besides that, your company was more than payment for anything."

"Oh..." Bridget's cheeks were flaming as she looked shyly at the man. "...Th-thank you, are you sure?"

"More than positive." Ky stood to his feet and brushed one strand of hair out of Bridget's face. Their faces were so close, Ky smiled and leaned forward slightly so that their noses touched. The younger boy closed his eyes tightly before opening them again and seeing Ky back away with a chuckle.

"Ms. Bridget, that would be far from appropriate at this moment...but maybe if I see you again some other time?"

"I...I..." Bridget shook his head quickly and regained his composure, "Y-you're right. But I don't know if I'll meet you again anytime soon...I...I have someone I'm pursuing at the moment...I'm not even sure where it would leave me. As a matter of fact, I really should be going..."

"Really? I understand." Ky nodded, walking towards the door and stopping by his own bag. "There is a way to repay me...if you agree that is..."

"Agree? Agree to what?"

"You may have recovered, but you could easily get sick again if you're drenched. Please take this with you." Ky took out a very beautiful looking umbrella. "It would put my mind at ease."

As Ky place it in his hands, Bridget looked over the oak handle. It has Ky's name embedded on it, and the seal of the knights. "I couldn't take this, it looks too valuable. It must be important to you."

At that, Ky laughed aloud, "No possession is more important to your well being Ms. Bridget. You're must to modest, please." Ky cupped Bridget's hands in his, "Please do take care of yourself...if you must be going."

"Y-yes, I really do need to go." Bridget nodded quickly and rushed to the door. "Thank you so much." Bridget smiled and left before he could think about anything else. He shut the door and leaned against it.

'Why do I feel so...vulnerable around him...and..." He touched his cheeks, "warm...?"

CHAPTER 3 END

So sorry that update took so sooo long. I typed it before, but then my computer crashed. Then I just didn't have the heart for it for weeks! The first time I typed it, it was way more awkward and less romantic...now...it's like this. I guess that's what happens when I listen to smooth romantic jazz while I type. ((sings along to her jazz CD she always listens to when she writes about Bridget))


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own GGX!

* * *

Bridget now knew why he felt so warm, he was still sick! He couldn't tell whether it was a cold or if he was burning with fever, but he thanked God that he accepted Ky's umbrella, it did keep him from getting soaked, though the cold weather wasn't helping much either. Bridget stopped to take a break, taking slow heavy breaths, looking about the many Chinese signs. None of them resembled what looked like a police station.

"Dammit! I should've just asked Mr. Ky if there were any new bounties!" He screamed, and then coughed heavily. "I'm so stupid." He sighed, slowing his pace to look more thoroughly.

A low rumbling shook the ground he was on, and just as Bridget thought it stopped and began walking again, everything shook violently, and he was thrown off his feet and hurled to the ground, "Ah, what the?!" He spat out mud and instinctively ran towards the direction of the noise.

"Damn, you're an annoying woman!" He heard one familiar voice say.

"Ha, speak for yourself you irritating scum!" He heard a feminine voice he knew all too well replied.

"YOU!!" Bridget hollered as he skidded to a halt to see two people in red momentarily pause their fight. Sol raised an eyebrow while Ino sighed,

"You again, do you need your ass handed to you again? The flies just keep coming…"

"You should've never mocked my trade! You're going down!"

"Slow down kid." Sol interrupted, "This is my fight."

"Mr. Badguy? Since when did you go on the honorable my fight stuff? You can kick her butt after she's weakened."

"Hmm…Point made." Sol sat down and decided to watch what he knew would be a one sided battle. 'That kid doesn't stand a chance, but it'll still be funny to watch.'

"Oh geez…" Ino stood up and tuned her guitar, "Did I hurt the little transvestite's feelings that badly?"

Bridget shook the mud from his clothes and took stance; Ino looked down at him, wondering whether or not she should take the bounty hunting brat seriously.

'Nah, this amateur brat isn't even worth my time!' She concluded.

"Okay kid, you want me, ya got me." She raved up her guitar, "I'm gonna make you take a nap. Don't blame me if you don't wake up!"

Bridget gritted his teeth, 'I beat her once, I can do it again!' (Unfortunately, he didn't know she was playing with him the first time.)

"Roger, go!" Bridget sent his teddy bear, carrying razor blades. Ino knocked this aside with one note. She winked and shook her finger at him, "Tsk Tsk, I'll give you two more shots to hurt me."

'Make this one count,' He thought determined, and aimed his next attack at her face. She smacked it aside and yawned.

"Come now, is that your best?"

"You want my best?! Fine, you asked for it!" He charged, jumped above her, and proceeded to tie her in his yo-yo strings, before jumping (half being blasted) back by an extremely large explosion. (Yeah, that super move…except that he doesn't tie them up…kinda looks like an accident ((shrugs)))

"Gotcha!" Bridget cheered.

Too bad, Bridget's luck wasn't as good as he hoped. Ino appeared front of the smoke without a scratch.

"Time's up little girl." She laughed as shadow came over her eyes, a multi-colored light appeared around her shortly. Her smile grew sinister as she whisper.

"Kokoro."

"Huh?" Bridget whispered; suddenly, two monster-like large speakers arose on both Bridget's sides. Before he realized what was happening; Ino knocker him into the air between the new equipment. Bridget couldn't even hear himself scream as he was blasted back and forth between horrible screeches of music.

END CHAPTER.

* * *

BRIDGET!! PLEASE LIVE!! AND YOU PEOPLE! PLEASE REVIEW !!!!! :P 


	6. Chapter 5

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Ky blinked out of his stupor. His superior officer was glaring down at him for reasons he did not know.

"You keep zoning out like that and you're looking for a demotion! You're normally a good soldier, but if you continue such carelessness-"

"Y-yes sir. What were your orders?" He agreed and asked cautiously.

The man calmed himself, remembering his position as a knight, but he glare in his eyes didn't tone down a bit, "Your new post. You are to patrol the Southern gates. Step out of the watch tower and move to your new position immediately." He lowered his voice and said harshly, "If there had been an attack, you would've completely missed it."

"I am sincerely sorry sir." Ky apologized and quickly headed to his post, mentally reprimanding himself as well.

Lately his mind just kept wondering the well being of 'Miss' Bridget. He scolded himself for only giving the 'girl' an umbrella when it was quite obvious 'she' needed so much more attention!

Oh, the infinite possibilities that could've befallen 'her' loveliness considering 'her' occupation. He was plagued with worry, but careful not to obsess over it. It wasn't as if 'she' was a defenseless child…actually, 'she' was just a little more than a child…

Did he have a Lolita complex?

'N-no, she's at least fourteen, right! She is a little flat-chested but- wait, I'm a gentlemen, I wasn't looking at that, was I'

-Flashback to when he bested in the shower and saw 'her' form foggily outlined-

'…Either she's flat-chested…or she's twelve.'

In his distress over how much that thought sounded like something Sol would say, the young knight ended up walking into a wall.

"That's it!" He heard his superior yell, "You're taking forced vacation!"

* * *

Bridget was warm. Too warm. But at the same time, he was freezing! And bluntly, he was too delirious to know which problem to attend to first. On his head, was already a cool rag, and to his side was the most deliciously warm body.

…body?

…

BODY!

The blonde's eyes flew open at the slightly obvious realization. Sure enough, beside him was the firm, hot body of Sol Badguy.

Naked.

'Holy mother of Jesus.' He swore mentally, noticing quickly that he was naked as well…and unable to decide whether he was lucky or unlucky to be caught in such a situation.

"M-Mr. Badguy?"

The said man mumbled in his sleep and threw a strong arm over he speaker, pulling him closer. The poor nun boy was close to hyperventilating. This was too unrealistic. Just a second ago he was fighting that bitch I-no and…

…

Ooooh…

Finally, calming down, he worked it out in his mind. Apparently, much as it hurt his pride to admit it, he lost. He did have a high fever running; perhaps Sol was taking care of him…

Two problems with that.

One, it was EXTREMELY out of character for him. Sol wasn't a total ass, but he was far from a complete sweetie, that was Ky's department. Bridget blushed at that thought, but quickly went back to the subject at hand.

Two, it didn't requite him to be naked. Period.

He would've brought his hands up to his face to hide his blush, but his arms stung. Everything stung. He felt heavy and drained. What the hell happened?

* * *

Yeah, I know I haven't updated in the longest, but my computer, yet again, crashed. I lost heart to write this but after a friend of mine expressed her sadness over it…I thought about it…thought about it…thought about it…and decided to update and start working on it regularly again. Yeah.

REVIEW! X3 Please.


	7. Chapter 6

Before anyone asks, this is not a SolKy story, I'm trying to avoid the norms here…however, messing with Ky is just too much fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, else it would be Bridget centric…well, with a good mix of May too, and the guys would be wearing way less.

* * *

"_What the Hell happened?"_

Despite how strongly that question rang through the young blonde's head, his body was far to tired to care how it ended up in this situation. He still needed rest. Much rest. It was then he noticed that they were currently outside, but with all the forest around them, the sun hardly disturbed their slumber. Even with the thick cover over them, the breeze that flew about the forest was rather cold (Fall Season). He shivered again, but sighed contently when he felt himself pulled flush against Sol. The man may look hard, but he was very comfortable…almost too-

"Wh-wh-what has happened here?!" Ky stuttered, shocked at the image in front of him. Here…here was the innocent "Miss" Bridget in the arms of the infamous Sol Badguy…NAKED! Pulled right up against him, 'her' delicate lips on his neck.

"Hm?" Sol questioned, rolling over some and pulling Bridget on top of him. The younger grumbled at this change of positions and snuggled closer in an attempt to get comfortable again.

"If it isn't the choir boy, what brings you here?" The brunette asked, smirking at the scandalized expression Ky wore.

"Wh-what have you done to Miss. Bridget?!" he demanded, readying his sword to defend this 'lady's' honor.

"What haven't I done to 'Miss." Bridget is the better question." He grinned, enjoying how easy it was to piss this 'knight' off.

"You fiend!"

"You should calm down, you know." He sat up slightly, tickled by how much Bridget cuddled in his sleep, "You don't want to wake this 'miss' up, do you? As you can see, 'she' doesn't want to move yet." He chuckled and pulled the cover tightly around the blonde, not really caring so much about keeping his gender a secret, just doing it to keep Ky looking like a dumb ass. That's always fun.

"Using her for your shield, how cheap."

Sol finished wrapping Bridget securely and stand in his full glory, "Actually, I was just taking my time? Is this what you want?"

"NO!" Ky blushed and covered his eyes, "P-please get decent!"

"You sure you don't want any of this?" He took a few steps towards him, forcing himself to keep from laughing as the knight tripped over a tree's root. He hmphed and went to pull on his clothing, knowing that the other was far to honorable to be any threat as he took his time.

"So," Sol turned around and grinned after fully dressed, "are we gonna fight, or are you just gonna stare at me?" he asked, pulling his sword to his side in its usual position.

"We can't fight here." Ky put bluntly, "It would awaken Miss. Bridget and-"

"Like I give a fuck about that." Sol said roughly and rushed the other man.

Ky barely pulled his sword up to parry the attack in time, and he knew better than to further question the situation. If his mind wondered from anything other than the fight, Sol would make him pay for it. The next attack was aimed for his head, and it was then he knew the man was not taking this fight seriously.

"Why are you holding back?" Ky questioned, sliding back from blocking the powerful blow.

"Why do you care?" Sol growled, jumping back and deciding to give Ky something to really complain about, launching straight into his move "Dust Loop". Ky met this head on with "Vapor Thrust", resulting in a ear numbing crash, a sending a lot of the things in the area falling, including a young nun boy.

Bridget's eyes flew opened as he found himself flat on his back. He could've sworn a second ago he was laying on his side. Trying to sit up, he found he was tightly wrapped in the thick cover that he was sharing with Sol earlier and-

It was then he noticed the two men locked in battle with each other.

It was then he realized he was still quite naked.

It was then he noticed that it was Ky fighting Sol.

"Dammit, now what the hell happened?!" He muttered irritably.

* * *

Please leave a revew. Onegai shimasu!


	8. Chapter 7

I'm on a roll! Yeah!

* * *

"G-Guys?!" Bridget meekly voiced, quite aware that they didn't really hear this over their reenactment of Mortal Combat. Neither of them was really hurt, but it was only a matter of time with the intensity in which they were attacking each other.

"GUYS!" He yelled, surprised to see they actually paused their attempts to gut each other; but now with all the attention on him, he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"A…ano…"

"You better have a damn good reason to stop our fight, boy." Sol glared at him causing the young boy to 'eep.'

"How rude, just because her hair is short is no reason to call her a boy!" Ky frowned.

Both Sol and Bridget had quite visible sweatdrops.

"Um…I just wanted to say…why are you fighting, can you stop, and where are my clothes?" He grouped all the questions together in his nervousness.

Ky sheathed his weapon, "I apologize if I caused you discomfort…but," He glared at Sol, "I couldn't allow him to further dishonor you."

"Ha ha, about that…" Bridget laughed weakly, "I'm not quite sure how this came about, but Mr. Badguy…was taking good care of me, I'm sure."

"…Is this true?" Ky said slowly, looking at Sol wearily.

Sol frowned and looked to his side, "Kid was pretty fucked up…" He muttered, not really ecstatic to jump on the whole idea.

Ky smiled gratefully, "Then I am in your debt."

"Don't start that." He grumbled, scooping up the small blonde, "Look, I'll get this little imp dressed, and then you take 'em. Kid's downright annoying to sleep beside." And with that, he took Bridget towards what sounded like water while Ky patiently waited where he was.

"…About that…" Bridget asked cautiously.

"What?"

"W…Why were we naked?" He blushed softly.

"Body warmth's the best thing to give you while you were shivering like that earlier. You got a mild case of pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?!" Bridget gasped, coughing shortly afterwards.

"Hell yeah. I have no idea why you tried to fight that bitch in that condition. The only reason you haven't dropped dead is because you're in pretty good physical condition. You're too damn reckless."

"Yes sir…" He muttered softly, thankful to him, but not going as far to actually say it, knowing it would only annoy the man.

Sol set Bridget down about five feet away from a river. On a nearby tree branch, Bridget saw his clothes that were now dry after a thorough washing. Once again, he tried to wiggle out of the cover only to fall short of victory.

"Stop moving so damn much." Sol grumbled, unwrapping him, "Don't even try to dress yourself. You've exhausted enough of your strength as is."

Bridget immediately stopped all his motions, letting Sol take complete control. In a short matter of time, the young boy was dressed and scooped up again.

Sol was definitely irritated. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered over such a trivial matter, but what I-no had done to the kid was flat out over kill. Hell, he should've died even without the sickness biting at him, but if the kid had that much will to live, might as well help him out some.

Just some, if not tended to, the sickness would have finished off what the wounds hadn't. Sol didn't bother to tell the boy that he had been mostly sleeping off and on for the course of a couple of months. He was either asleep, or awake, but half delirious from sickness. Seems like Bridget didn't even realize what he had been through.

Strong will to live, definitely, else he would've long been dead.

"Here." Sol plopped the boy in Ky's arms, "You take care of 'em now, I'm already sick of the brat." He grumbled again, gathering up his things and heading off. Instead of asking where he was headed off to, Ky took notice of how warm Bridget's body was.

"You're still sick, aren't you?" He asked, worry creasing his features.

Bridget just blinked sleepily at him, amazed at how quick he was tired again, "I…think so…"

Ky nodded and began to head towards where he last saw civilization. After all, he had been on force vacation for quite some time and had nothing better to do than train and explore some, which had thankfully took him to the current position of 'Miss." Bridget. He was determined not to let such a thing happen to 'her' again.

* * *

And there you go, next chappie. Reviews are much appreciated. I try to update once every two weeks :3 


	9. Chapter 8

Long Author's Note: Yeah, I know, I'm late as hell. XD Finals have been a serious pain in the ass, and one of my favorite teachers is being fired, so we're doing a sit in tomorrow, but TODAY, I'm officially finished with work outside of class… TT TT Even though one of my teachers still has one of my manga's. Anywho...

I've noticed that in official Guilty Gear art work, there are some pictures where Bridget has green eyes, and other's in where he has blue. I was originally under the impression that his eyes were green, though he does look better with blue XD I like green eyes on him. Well, after being confused by original art, I decided to check fan art to see which was done more often.

More or less, it's pretty much an equal amount.

I decided to go with green eyes because I like 'em better, and also it makes it easier to distinguish between him and Ky. Sides, soooo many characters that are blonde usually have blue eyes, and though I personally like orange eyes with blondes better, I think green'll be nicer.

Also, anyone who's read the story this long knows that Ky thinks Bridget is a girl, so halfway (towards the end, actually) through this chapter (I start writing this before finals, and am just getting back to it) I'm going to quit using 'her', and 'she' with the ' sign, because it breaks the flow of my typing, and it gets annoying if I lose my train of thought because of it.

Oh yeah, and one more thing! I disabled anonymous reviews because I was tired of getting reviews from jackasses that would drill me on why this and that was WRONG and ask why the hell I would do something (that I usually gave a fair warning about prior to reading the story) and not leave a return address for emailing and whatnot. It really pissed me off, so I'm very sorry if there's anyone who's not a member and is unable to leave reviews. I do love quite a few anonymous reviews, but I'm starting to understand what grates my nerves and am trying to avoid it. Besides, becoming a member is so much fun! You don't have to write stories to be a member! Join our community, its fun to be part of the gang XD

…That is all.

Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer applies to all chapters.

* * *

"Mmmm, Ky." Bridget moaned, snuggling closer. He wrapped his arms around his neck and let out another slightly whiney moan, "Again...please, again..."

"With all that moaning, you're barely swallowing anything," Ky fussed, adjusting his pants.

After all, it was just chocolate pudding. Bridget was such a sloppy eater; he got pudding on his white pants yet again.

(Wow...I write like a seasoned whore X3)

* * *

Initially, Bridget was pissed off. Being carried off like some defenseless princess by the knight did not put him in the best of moods. Over the course of time, it seemed the more he got to know Ky, the slower his journey to manliness became! Why couldn't he run into someone like...for say, Johnny when he was injured?

Then again, that wasn't a good example of a man.

But seriously, shouldn't being around someone who was manly rub off or something? Ky had the exact opposite affect! It was damn annoying!

So the small blond didn't mean too, but he sure as hell gave Ky a hard time. He was uncooperative, refused meals at times, and was downright sullen.

But Ky didn't give in.

He checked on Bridget on a regular basis, prepared meals, and even had a bath ready if Bridget had the energy for it (First time Ky tried to give him a bath led to a violent side of Bridget he didn't know he had).

Well yeah, Ky didn't give in, and Bridget eventually cooled down. It wasn't Ky's fault he was such a pussy. Besides, he was getting sicker by thrashing so much…

And it was unladylike.

Bridget cursed under his breathe.

"Do you need something?" Ky looked up from his sewing. Bridget couldn't help but break into a quirky smile. Ky was almost like a housewife in some ways.

"No, it's nothing." He fiddled with his blankets, "Ky, I'm curious, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Small talk's always good.

"G-g-girlfriend?" Ky immediately got flustered, face becoming red, "No, not at all! What would make you think such a thing?!"

"What, are you gay?" Bridget asked, confusing Ky's blush for his face flushing in anger.

"God, no." Ky gasped, doing a hail Mary for good measure, "I mean, I'm single right now."

"…You're single now, but I was asking if you ever had a girlfriend, not if you have one now."

"No, I haven't." Ky smiled almost sadly, "But, I surely wouldn't mind meeting the right girl now."

"Oh, I understand. Your life has been pretty hectic, huh?" Bridget coughed a little, but perked right back up.

"Yeah, when I was your age, I was always pretty busy. No time for girls." He began putting the finishing touches on the sweater he fixing, "How about you?"

"Oh, I've never had a girlfriend either." Bridget shrugged.

Ky chuckled, "I shall never forget your humor."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He grinned, "Are you hungry yet? It's about time for lunch."

"Yeah, sure!" Bridget grinned, looking forward to Ky's cooking.

Thus was their daily routine, more or less. It pretty stayed exactly the same unless Ky had to go shopping, in which Bridget would be home alone for quite some time...

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Being on forced vacation wasn't so bad, the knight decided, pulling out the ingredients for some good old fashioned chicken noodle soup. He was still being paid, and got to spend as much time as he needed personally nursing Bridget back to health. It was quite amusing first bringing 'her' home. 'She' was almost like a wounded wild animal. But in the last 3 weeks, it seemed 'she' finally mellowed out after 'she' made a request which Ky ad been trying his hardest to follow.

"_Please, no 'Miss.' Just Bridget will do."_

Ky smiled again at the memory. It made him quite happy to be on such familiar terms with 'her'. Everything about the young girl made him quite happy. The way 'her' green eyes sparkled with mischief, 'her' jumpy and rather cute expressions, the way 'her' hair moved fluidly every time 'she' reacted to something…and God, 'her'…

Yeah, Ky knew he was smitten.

He felt bad. A simple way to explain it, but true none the less. Every time he seemed to run into 'her', 'she' was in need. He didn't want it to seem like he was attracted to 'her' helplessness, that wasn't the case at all. As a matter of fact, one of the reasons he was so besotted was the fact 'she' put her all into a situation so much that she ended up in that state. It was admirable.

Another thing that made him feel bad. He had no idea how old 'she' was. He knew for a fact 'she' was younger, but how much made a considerable difference on how it would be viewed. Not that he personally minded so much, but he didn't want 'her' reputation smeared in any way.

And finally, but made him feel REALLY bad…was how strongly he was attracted to 'her'. Of course, he was attracted to 'her' personality and cuteness, but in this context…

'She' was absolutely fuckable.

He tried he hardest to erase the thoughts of 'her' lithe form, how soft that pale skin of 'hers' looks and how he dying to try a taste of it. Worst of all, how whenever he carried her in his arms, she seemed to fit so perfectly.

He wondered other their bodies fit so perfectly in other ways.

Beyond a shadow of a doubt, these were the many reasons Ky felt bad.

Not that he had any trouble keeping these thoughts at bay. He would never cease to be the perfect gentlemen, however, it did bother how much he…wanted her.

'Ah, enough of thinking like that!' He shook his head and got back to cooking.

* * *

Ending Author's Note: Yeah, if you can't tell, this story is becoming a devout Ky/Bridget. Originally, I'll be quite honest, I was intending to make it a Bridget/Ino, which I still do think is a GREAT pairing, but along the lines of fooling around, I really fell in love with the sheer sweetness Ky/Bridget. So if you don't like yaoi, bite me. I don't care, that's what this is becoming XP

Thanks sempai! (You know who you are.)

I'm not sure if it's wrong or not to be advertising someone's fanfics, but this one…a KH2 AxelRoxas story, had the quirkiest pick up line I heard in my life. I tried soooo hard, not to laugh, but I did It's called "The Restaurant" and it's by Mamotte Ageru. Don't forget to leave a review! For my story, I mean :3

Next chapter is already half written, worry not, it shouldn't take me longer than two weeks to post.

Ano sa…please don't ask me to write longer chapters. It's easier for me to write several short one's instead of a one long chapter cuz if I try to do I long one…weird sh-t happens. Gomen na sa.


End file.
